Nanna
Nanna is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the daughter of Lachesis, the younger sister of Diarmuid, and a cousin of Ares. As a member of the noble family of Agustria's House Nordion, she possesses minor Hezul blood. She is also the canonical love interest of Leif. While it is commonly believed that Nanna and Diarmuid may have different fathers (Finn and Beowolf respectively), it is stated in Fire Emblem's 20th Anniversary Book that her biological father is whoever the player married Lachesis to, and that Finn is more of her adoptive father. Still, the pool of men that Lachesis can marry does include Finn and Thracia 776 has her unable to use the Beo Sword (unlike Diarmuid and Fergus), so the matter remains muddled. Her substitute character is Jeanne in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' Nanna first appears alongside Finn and Leif in Leonster at the start of Chapter 7 as a playable ally. It is revealed through her conversation with Diarmuid that Lachesis came to Leonster after the Battle of Belhalla and thereafter left Nanna in the care of Finn, disappearing later to search for Diarmuid. As a result, she grew up together with Leif, lacking any knowledge of her mother's whereabouts. Nanna, alongside Leif and Finn, join Seliph's army when they come to their aid. She is then reunited with her brother, Diarmuid, and her cousin, Ares. She will learn that Lachesis is still missing while conversing with Diarmuid. After capturing Conote, she can share a conversation with Ares, whereby she explains that Sigurd is not Eldigan's murderer. After the war, if Nanna has been paired up, she will accompany her husband to his homeland. If she is not paired up, she will then return to Nordion with Ares and Diarmuid. ''Thracia 776'' In this game, Nanna grows up with Leif in Fiana. They arrived in this village at a young age, accompanied by a badly-injured Finn. After hiding in other locations such as Alster and Tahra, Lachesis will finally join them. She will then promptly disappear in her quest to reunite with Diarmuid and Ares. Eyvel will then take on a mother's role, raising Nanna and Leif on Lachesis' behalf. In the later events of the game, Eyvel and her adoptive daughter Mareeta will be kidnapped by Raydrik, but will eventually be rescued by Leif's liberation army. After the liberation war, Nanna will wed Leif and assist him in the reconstruction of Leonster, as well as the New Kingdom of Thracia. Her kind and selfless nature will eventually earn the admiration of the general populace, who affectionately addresses her as "Princess Nanna". In Game ''Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment *Chapter 7: Automatically from the start. Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |105% |75% |7% |15% |30% |45% |40% |12% |} |105% |55% |40% |20% |45% |50% |30% |15% |} |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |55% |35% |12% |} |95% |55% |25% |20% |35% |65% |30% |35% |} |105% |75% |5% |15% |35% |60% |35% |12% |} |85% |70% |10% |30% |40% |60% |40% |15% |} |100% |70% |7% |25% |30% |50% |40% |12% |} |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |65% |35% |12% |} |100% |70% |5% |30% |35% |50% |35% |12% |} |125% |65% |7% |65% |35% |50% |35% |12% |} |90% |65% |7% |25% |40% |45% |35% |12% |} |105% |55% |20% |30% |65% |50% |30% |15% |} |115% |70% |7% |20% |30% |50% |60% |12% |} Promotion Gains C }} Conversations In Chapter 7, if Nanna speaks to Diarmuid, she will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 7, if Finn is Nanna's father, she may speak to him to get 5 points of Speed after Darna is captured. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Nanna may speak to Ares to reveal the truth about Eldigan to him, and she will receive two points of Strength and Defense. In Chapter 10, Nanna may speak to Leif at any time for 100 love points and an added bonus of three points to her HP. In the Final Chapter, if Nanna is in love with either Seliph, Leif, or Ares, she may speak to her lover. If her lover is Seliph, he will gain 3 points of HP, while if said lover is either Leif or Ares, he will gain 3 points of Defense. Love Growths *Seliph : 0+2 *Shannan: 0+2 *Ulster: 0+2 *Febail: 0+3 *Leif: 100+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Coirpre: 0+2 *Ced: 0+3 *Diarmuid: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Lester: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Arthur: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 ''Thracia 776 Recruitment *Chapter 5: Automatically from the start. Base Stats ''*''5 Movement while dismounted. Growth Rates |50% |25% |10% |40% |35% |55% |15% |10% |1% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus '''Supports' *Leif - 10% *Finn - 10% *Homer - 10% *Diarmuid - 10% Supported by *Leif - 10% *Diarmuid - 10% Overview Nanna starts off fairly weak, but she does come with her personal weapon, the Earth Sword, and she can become very strong after promotion with it. The bonus she grants to nearby allies thanks to Charm makes her a invaluable unit in the hardest chapters where evasion is much needed. On the top of that, she supports the front lines even more effectively with her ability to heal on horseback without having to rely on Physic staves early in the game. Nanna is one of the best candidates for the Wrath Manual, helping her offense and low PPC, and it works extremely well in conjunction with the Earth Sword with which she can kill and survive hordes of enemies as well as reducing the use of the sword. It is recommended that you give her the Sety Scroll to fix her somewhat low speed as well as other scrolls to raise her magic, and the Hezul Scroll in order to raise her HP and combat fatigue. Also try to get her more build with the Neir Scroll because she loses speed even with an Iron Sword. ''Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes ''Genealogy of the Holy War ''Thracia 776'' ''Awakening'' Greeting As a Boss Recruitment Possible Endings ''Thracia 776'' ;Nanna - The Princess of Nordion (ノディオンの王女 Nodion no ōjo) :"After the victory at Belhalla, Nanna joined Leif in the battle to liberate Agustria. Later, she married Leif and devoted her life to helping orphans who lost their family in the war. Due to her sweetness and generosity, the citizens affectionately referred to her as "Princess Nanna" even after she became queen. Her life with Leif is said to have ended happily." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nanna is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * Etymology In Norse mythology, Nanna is the wife of the god Baldr and the mother of Forseti. Trivia *Just like Fergus, Nanna was stated to be Beowolf's child in early versions of Nintendo's official website. The identity of her father was then concealed. *In Thracia 776, Nanna shares the same growths as Selphina. Gallery File:Nanna (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Nanna from the Super Tactics Book. File:Nanna (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Nanna from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:NannaFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Nanna from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Fiana.jpg|Artwork of a young Nanna and Leif arriving in Fiana with an injured Finn. File:Thracia776 taka Vol 1.jpg|Nanna as she appears in the Yuuna Takanagi manga adaptation along with Leif and Finn. File:FE5KoubunshaMangaCoverFront.png|Nanna as she appears in the Koubunsha manga adaptation along with Leif and Finn. File:Nanna Cipher art.jpg|Artwork of Nanna in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Nanna Cipher art 2.jpg|Artwork of Nanna in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Nana Cipher Artwork.JPG|Artwork of Nanna in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Leif and Nanna Cipher art.jpg|Artwork of Leif and Nanna in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Nanna (TCG Series 1).jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Troubadour. File:Nanna TradingCard1.jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Troubadour. File:Nanna (TCG Series 4).jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Troubadour. File:Nanna TCG2.jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. B10-004SR.png|Nanna as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-004SR+.png|Nanna as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-005N.png|Nanna as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-006HN.png|Nanna as a Troubadour in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:nanna.gif|Nanna's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:NannaFE5.png|Nanna's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Nanna as a Troubador in Seisen no Keifu.JPG|Nanna as a Troubadour in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Nanna as a Paladin.JPG|Nanna as a Paladin in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Nanna unmounted.JPG|Nanna as an unmounted Troubadour in Thracia 776 File:Nanna Long-Range Attack unmounted.jpg|Nanna Long-Range Attack as an unmounted Troubadour in Thracia 776 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters